Stepney
Stepney *'Number:' 55 *'First Appearance:' Stepney Makes an Entrance *'Affiliations:' Bluebell Railway *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' **'Arry and Bert **D261 *'Voiced By:' **Enterprisingengine93 (Stepney Makes an Entrance) **HTTVchannel Stepney is a cheerful tank engine who works on the Bluebell Preservation Railway and occasionally visits Sodor. Bio Stepney was to be scrapped until he was saved by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society. Shortly afterwards, Stepney was invited to come and visit the Island of Sodor. When he arrived, Thomas the Tank Engine was jealous as his branch line was no longer "The Pride of the Line", as he put it. Thomas and Stepney soon became firm friends. Stepney was soon invited to leave the Sodor Main Line and assist his new friend on his own Ffarquhar Branch Line. Stepney had a run-in with some cricket players, and their one and only ball got lost in one of Stepney's hay wagons. Determined to get their ball back, the cricket players and Caroline the Old Car chased after him! Stepney helps a rude diesel receive his comeuppance when he gets a bowler hat lodged in his air intake. After shunting him aside, he and Duck take the Diesel's train. Soon afterwards, Stepney went home, but he promised that he would visit soon. Indeed he did, and he was sent to work at Anopha Quarry with Toby and Mavis when extra help was needed. However, Stepney was mysteriously sent in the "wrong direction" due to someone setting the points. He ended up at the Sodor Ironworks where 'Arry and Bert were prepared to incinerate him! Luckily he was saved by the Fat Controller, who sent him home safely soon afterwards. More recently, Stepney returned to Sodor but was not keen on leaving! Luckily for him, however, he had a crash near the Arlesdale Railway, and stayed longer than he expected! Persona Stepney is a very cheerful, old engine that works on the Bluebell Railway. He is very honest, hard-working, and very thoughtful who takes kindly to advice and is very considerate. Whenever he visits Sodor, he would always enjoy a good run every once in a while. He speaks with a Cockney accent. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Stepney Makes an Entrance **Snow Blind (flashback, does not speak) **Conspiracy Theory (seen in flashback) *'Season 2:' **Aura of Menace (flashback cameo) **Swashbuckler (flashback cameo) *'Season 3:' **Chivalry is Dead (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Emily, Toby and Henrietta - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Trivia * A custom model of Stepney was made using a Brio Stepney body placed onto the chassis of the Learning Curve-era Stepney. Gallery Stepney.jpg|Stepney passing Oliver. File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene1.png|Stepney, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, a workman, and the inspector in a flashback. Entrace.png|Stepney and Oliver. HelloStepney.jpg|Stepney with some trucks. DatFace.jpg|Stepney in a siding. SpamcanFlashesBy.jpg Stepneyyye.jpg FriendsOnAHill.jpg Stepney_the_Bluebell_Engine.jpg Swashbuckler69.png|Stepney's accident as seen in Swashbuckler. Stepneysnowblindaccident.png|Stepney in a flashback as seen in Snow Blind. Rusty Stepney Main in da hills.PNG IMG 2766.jpg IMG 2761.jpg IMG 2763.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Real Life Engines Category:Mainland Category:Other Railways Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Private Engines Category:Custom Models Category:Male Characters